Speedy Ghost to Town
Speedy Ghost to Town is a 1967 Merrie Melodies short directed by Alex Lovy. Plot Speedy and his friend Miguel visit a ghost town in the desert, followed by Daffy. There, Speedy unveils what appears to be gold and a map to the location of the mine where more can be found. Daffy notices, and attempts to take the map; he is foiled by getting caught in the piano tape. Daffy's next attempt involves setting up a phone with explosives. Speedy answers it when it rings, but quickly hands it to Daffy, saying he has a call; his plan backfires as he is blown up. Speedy teases him, "What's the matter, epa loco? You got the wrong number?" He takes off, Daffy in hot pursuit. Daffy finds him in a barrel, and throws a grenade in; however, he accidentally throws the pin, and not the actual grenade. He then sticks his head through a hole in the fence, catching Speedy by the tail, but Miguel drops a horseshoe on him. Further antics ensue, including Daffy having a bull head fall on him and Speedy acting as a matador, and Speedy hiding behind different-shaped bottles, only to get catsup in his eye on the last. Speedy and Miguel head to the mine, where Daffy repeatedly tries to throw dynamite in, to blow them up; it eventually blows up right next to him. Daffy then demands that Speedy give up the cart, which he does. However, it is not gold but cheese! Daffy then really does go crazy, bouncing away. When Miguel asks what the matter is, Speedy shrugs, "I dunno. I guess maybe he don't like cheese." Notes *It is the first cartoon released under the newly reopened Warner Bros. animation department since all of the previous Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons from 1964 to 1967 were developed by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises and Format Films instead. **Although the cartoon however still uses the Abstract WB openings and closings from 1964-1967. *This is the first Merrie Melodies cartoon to be directed by Alex Lovy, who would direct all Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts after this cartoon until Bunny and Claude (We Rob Carrot Patches) in 1968. Gallery Speedy Ghost to Town SS 1.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 2.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 3.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 4.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 5.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 6.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 7.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 8.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 9.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 10.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 11.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 12.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 13.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 14.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 15.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 16.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 17.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 18.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 19.jpg Speedy Ghost to Town SS 20.jpg Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:1967 Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Alex Lovy Category:Cartoons written by Cal Howard Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Laverne Harding Category:Cartoons animated by Volus Jones Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava